


We don't know everything

by Disneybrony



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Child trama, F/M, Little bit of Fluff, RebelCaptain baby, Sad, Sadness, Uncle Bodhi, mild descriptions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneybrony/pseuds/Disneybrony
Summary: Bodhi stared at his hands for a moment, before speaking. “Your parents do a very tough and dangerous job to keep you and the galaxy safe. Sometimes...sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good."





	We don't know everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imsfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/gifts).



> Thanks to @AlienofDoom for beta reading this.

Bodhi sat silently, his shirt wet with tears from the toddler on his lap, clinging to him. The little boy shook with another sob.  
“Galen, mama and papa are going to be okay.” Bodhi whispered, pulling the toddler closer. 

He knew they weren't. 

A mission gone wrong, and a grenade had gone off inches from the couple. They were alive. Barely. Clinging to the last bits of life as they laid in the med bay, burns and dried blood coating them. 

Chances of them recovering were slim to none.

Of course, Bodhi didn't want to tell Galen this. He was only three, he shouldn't need to worry about that kind of stuff. 

Another heart shattering sob ripped through Galen's throat as his little body shook. 

“Shhh, hey hey, it's okay.” Bodhi whispered. He sat on the floor of the toddler's bedroom, little spaceships and a few books littered the floor. Bodhi reached for the stuffed Loth cat on his bed. “Hey, you want to hold Lola?” 

Galen reached for the little creature and cuddled it close to him. “U-Uncle B-B-Bodhi?”

“Yes Stardust?” 

“My h-head hurts.” he sniffed. 

“Mine does too after I cry. I'll get some medicine to help.”

Bodhi tried to stand up, but Galen clung to him, shaking. “Don't l-leave me, Uncle Bodhi.” he whispered, clutching on for dear life. 

“Oh Galen…” he pulled the little boy closer. “I'm not going anywhere, I swear. I just want to get some medicine, okay?” Galen still clung. Bodhi sighed, kissing his head before standing up and getting some headache medicine. He grabbed a cup of blue milk and handed the drink to him, placing the pill on the little boy's tongue. 

Galen made a face but swallowed it, before clinging to his uncle once again. “My head still hurts.” he whined, rubbing at his eye.

“It isn't instant, come on, let's get you back to bed. When you wake up in the morning, it'll be gone-”

“And mommy and daddy will be okay?” his brown eyes ready to spill more tears.

Bodhi stared at his hands for a moment, before speaking. “Your parents do a very tough and dangerous job to keep you and the galaxy safe. Sometimes...sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good. Like what your grandma and grandpa did.”

“But I don't want them to go!” he shouted, fresh tears trailing down his cheeks. “I want them here with me!”

Bodhi pulled him close. “I know you do. So do I. But the medical team will do everything in their power to make sure they can fight another day, alright?”

“No. No it's not alright. You're a grownup, grownups know everything! And you don't know if mommy and daddy will...w-will-” he sobbed louder, Bodhi pressing a kiss to his head.

“Grownups are supposed to know everything, aren't they?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Well, I'll let you in on a little secret: we don't know everything. We can't see the future or know what someone else is thinking.” Bodhi placed him in bed, tucking him in and clicking on his nightlight. “I wish we could. And when I was little, I thought when I grew up I could do that.”

“S-So you don't know?”

Bodhi's shoulders sank. “No. I really don't. But no matter what happens, I'll be here, okay?”

Galen nodded, and Bodhi took a seat in the cozy chair near his bed. 

He waited till the child fell asleep, before leaving the room. He rubbed his eyes and walked down to the medbay.  
It was quiet, not many people inside except for a few rebels who were sick. 

But near the back, in a small room laid his dying best friends. He made his way over and knocked softly. 

A couple dozen seconds later, a young nurse with piercing orange eyes greeted him. “Hi Bodhi.” she sighed. “They haven't gotten worse, nor have they gotten better.” 

“I figured. Can I come in? I need to speak to them.”

She opened the door wider to let him in. “Of course. But just thirty minutes tops, okay?”

Bodhi nodded and took a seat in the closet chair, the nurse folding some sheets in the tiny bathroom to give them some privacy while also keeping an eye on her patients. 

“Hey guys, Galen….Galen needs his mom and dad. He's been crying nonstop. He wore himself out, so he's asleep. But he told me something today. Something that shook me to my core. He asked me if you two were gonna survive or not. I told him I didn't know. He told me grownups know everything. I had to explain that we didn't, which made him cry harder.”

Bodhi ran a hand through his messy hair. “I feel like no matter what I say, I make it worse. But,” he held back tears. “but if you guys... _leave _, I will do everything in my power to be the best surrogate parent ever. But I really don't wanna do that. I don't want him to go through that pain.” he shook his head and stood up. “I better go back incase he wakes up.” he quietly exited the room, glancing back to see the nurse watching him go, her eyes full of sympathy.__

The base was eerily silent as he walked back to their room, the only noise being his shoes on the tile and the creaking of rebels turning in their bunks as they tried to sleep.

He typed in the pass code for the Andor’s room, sighing as the door slide open and when it closed behind him.

He took his hair out of his messy ponytail, and froze when he saw it, his heart clenching. 

On a small table sat a holovideo, and against his better judgement, he pressed ‘play’.

_“Look at you three!” Bodhi laughed, pointing the holorecorder at them._

_“Bodhi, turn that thing off.” Jyn held her hand in front of her face as a poor attempt to hide. “I look terrible.”_

_“Nonsense mi amor, you look hermosa.” Cassian replied, kissing her cheek._

_“Ha! I look like I got hit by a speeder. Twice. And I feel like it too.” she grumbled, adjusting the bundle of shrieking joy in her arms. ___

 

The holovid stopped, the replay button filling up the screen. He placed it down, trying to get the image of Jyn and Cassian happy crying over their son, out of his head. 

Luckily, Galen was still asleep when he went to the young boys room, and Bodhi sat down, finally letting the tears springfree, his body shaking with sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you have the time. 
> 
> And do they die? Do they live? It's up to you.


End file.
